In daily life, signal of a mobile terminal may often be attenuated due to an obstruction, such as a building. For example, a cell phone signal may be attenuated by a building. Even the straight line distance between a base station and each of two mobile phones is similar, the respective network signal intensity received by the two mobile phones may vary drastically due to reflection of electromagnetic wave. A location of a base station which is the closest one to a mobile phone may not be obtained and thus the signal intensity of the base station obtained by the cell phone may not be improved using the location information of the mobile phone.
A user may not access internet, make a phone call, and/or have other services using a mobile phone, and user experience may be affected due to mobile phone signal attenuation.